Im MadTinkerbell version
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: The Kettletree sibligns are fighting, clank's complaining about everytihng, and Terreance haveign a mental breakdown? Perfect for a musical number. Part of my I"m Mad series


I'm Mad-Tinkerbell Version

Disclaimer; I own nothing and no one except Screw

Bobble, Clank, and Screw slept peacefully in their house until Terrance slammed the door open

Terrance: Wake up! It's late!  
It's twenty minutes after eight  
Everyone get up; it's time to go  
Up and at 'em now  
Come on; shake a leg  
Have some juice and scrambled egg  
On the floor and out the door  
Let's get on our way.  
Bobble stretched. Unfortunately he did it as his sister was climbing down the ladder  
Screw: Hey, watch out!  
Bobble: Wha's the matter?  
Screw: Ye almost knocked meh off the ladder  
Bobble: No I didn't  
Screw: Aye yew did; I almost fell  
Bobble: Don't exaggerate  
Screw: I'm nae  
Bobble: Yeah, right  
Screw: Are ye trying te pick a fight?  
Bobble: Will ye get out of mah face?  
Screw: Well, yew're always in my space  
Terrance: Hey get off each other's case  
Because we're trying to get along.

Clank: I want pancakes  
Or a waffle  
This tastes awful  
Is that all we've got?  
Can't find my clothes  
And I need to blow my nose  
And my socks are full holes  
And my shoelace has a knot.

Screw: Tha's mah toothbrush  
Bobble: No it's nae  
Screw: Well, it's sitting in mah slot  
Bobble:*pointing at the two* No it isn't; this is mine and tha' one's yers  
Screw: Well, yew're standing in mah way  
Bobble: Yeah, tha's tough  
Terrance: Alright now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door.  
Every time we get into the car  
It's so much work  
It takes us twenty minutes  
While you're driving me berserk  
With your playing and your jumping  
And your running all about  
When I finally get you inside  
You always lock me out!

Screw: I'm mad, I'm mad  
I'm really, really, really mad

*to her brother*  
Ye poked meh with yer elbow in mah side  
Bobble: No I didn't!  
Screw: Aye ye did  
Bobble: Nuh-uh  
Screw: Ye did  
And I'm just a little kid  
Yew're lying; don' deny it  
Bobble: Oh, I'm gonna hit ye  
Screw: Yeah, just try it  
Terrance: Will both of you be quiet  
'Cause we're driving in a car!

Screw : Ow, Phineas hit meh!  
Bobble: Ow, Amy bit meh!  
Screw: He said he's gonna "get meh"  
Bobble: No I didn't  
Screw: Aye ye did!  
Terrance: Alright that's it; now I forbid  
Either one of you to say another word!

Clank: Are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
How far?  
My nose is snotty  
Need to move my body  
Gotta use the potty  
Better stop the car.

Screw: Stop it!  
Bobble: No, yew stop it  
Terrance: Why can't you both just drop it?  
Screw: Well, he started it  
Bobble: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh  
Screw: Nuh-uh  
Bobble: Uh-huh  
Screw: It's yer fault  
Bobble: No it's nae.  
Yer leg is in mah spot  
Terrance: Bobble you be quiet  
And that goes for you too, Screw!

Terrance: Every time we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting and the biting  
And the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing and there's shoving  
And there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!

BC+S : Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak!

Screw: I'm mad, I'm mad /Clank: Are we there yet?  
I'm really, really, really mad/ I'm tired.  
Ye poked meh with yer elbow in mah side/ I'm hungry.  
Bobble: No I didn't! /How far?  
Screw: Aye, ye did, ye did /My nose is snotty  
And I'm just a little kid/ Need to move my body  
Terrance: Will both of you be quiet/ Got to use the potty  
'Cause we're driving in a car! /Better stop the car.

Terrance: We're here, we're here  
Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?  
Bobble: Ye mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?  
Screw: At the circus?  
Clank: Hey, guys, look! They got rides!  
Terrance: Now you're satisfied?  
Alright, everyone inside  
And let's have some fun, okay?

BC+S : Yay!

Screw: I'm glad, I'm glad  
What a really great time we had  
Did ye see those lions and those tigers  
Weren't they neat?  
Terrance: Are you happy now?  
Screw: We are; thanks a lot  
I'm sorry that we fought  
From now on I'll get along  
Bobble: That's alright, Screw; I was wrong  
Terrance: Ah that's nice, now come along  
Let's all get in the car.

Screw: Ye can take the seat yew like  
Yew're always so gallant  
Bobble: Ah, thank ye, Screw, but ladies first  
Yew take the seat yew want  
Terrance: Everybody's happy now  
We've had a real good day  
And now it's time to go back home  
So let's be on our way.

Screw: Phineas hit meh!  
Bobble: No I didn'!  
Screw: Aye yew did. Stop it!  
Bobble: No, yew stop it  
Screw: Move yer leg  
Bobble: No, yew move yer leg  
Screw: Ye started it  
Bobble: No I didn't, yew did  
Screw: No I didn't, yew did  
Bobble: So wha'?  
Screw: Yew always start it!  
Bobble: Don' yew cross that line!  
Screw: Yew're nae the boss of meh!  
Bobble: This is where the line is, right here!  
Screw: Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of mah face! I'm the boss here!  
Bobble: Terrance, Amy started it! 


End file.
